Law Number 27: Why and How it Existed
by Zahir890
Summary: Hanon and Nagisa were enjoying themselves when they met their shark friend, Setsuki, who has discovered a writing. A writing that can led to the discovery of the reasons behind it's existence. Read to find out in this one-shot. Enjoy :).


**Me *smiling*: What's up everybody? Welcome to another Mermaid Melody one-shot.**

 **Voices: Hooray!**

 ***Hanon and Nagisa appeared happily.***

 **Nagisa *happily*: We are back!**

 **Hanon: We were back Nagisa but we were off-screen at that time *starts to say happily* but now, we are back right here. Right here, appearing in front of of our dear readers.**

 **Nagisa: You can say that again.**

 ***Hanon and Nagisa then hugged each other happily while I sweatdropped but smiled.***

 **Me *smiling*: Yep. It's great for you two to be back here again. By the way, can you two do the appreciation and disclaimer?**

 **Hanon: Sure. No problem. Zahir890 would like to thank every one of you for supporting him by reviewing and liking this and my other stories and also favouriting him.**

 **Nagisa: And he does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Me: And now, ladies and gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Let's began this one-shot shall we?**

 **Hanon and Nagisa *cheering happily*: Yay!**

Law No.27: Why and How it Existed.

 **Mermaid Law No.27:**

 _ **If the mermaids tell anyone, especially their loved ones, about their true form, they will turn into bubbles.**_

* * *

A South Atlantic mermaid princess with long, wavy, blue hair with two stars in her bangs and aqua blue eyes and a boy, in his prince form, who has blue bushy hair and blue eyes, are swimming around. They are chatting happily and lovingly. After sometime, the mermaid princess smiled:

"Say Nagisa. Isn't it nice and lovely to have a sea date after that crazy Kiminu's and those toys' incidents?"

The boy, whose name is Nagisa, smiled and replied:

"Yeah Hanon. We were planning for this when those disasters ended."

"Yep. And now we are here finally. Me and you having a great time at the sea."

Hanon, who comes by that name, and Nagisa smiled at each other before Hanon began to think of something.

"Hanon. What are you thinking?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Well I'm wondering about a law..." Hanon said as she is wondering.

"What law?"

"The law about us getting turned into bubbles."

"Law No.27?"

"Eh?"

"That's the law. My mom had read the whole book when she was young and she remembers about 80% of it."

"Well your mom sure has a sharp memory then."

"You can't expect anyone to know all of it."

"I know. But still. 80%? That's quite a lot if you ask me."

"I think so too."

Silence occurred for a moment before Nagisa asked:

"So what are you thinking about that law?"

"It's just that I'm wondering as to why this law exist." Hanon said, "There has to be some reason behind it."

"I see."

"Does your mom know the reason behind it?"

"My mom never told me about the reason. So maybe she doesn't know as well."

"I see."

Both of them sighed for a moment before Nagisa said:

"Hey Hanon. Let's swim around again for a while."

"Sure." Hanon smiled as she hold Nagisa's hand.

And so they swam together again, chatting about other stuffs happily.

 _Half an hour later:_

A black and shadowy figure is appearing which made Hanon and Nagisa stop.

"Hanon. Someone's approaching us." Nagisa said.

"I know. Stay on guard." Hanon said as she and Nagisa prepared themselves, "It could be a water demon."

"I'm already on guard."

"Looks like we are ready then."

So Hanon and Nagisa are already on guard as they waited for it to arrive but to their surprise and relief, turns out that it's none other than a blue shark, carrying something above his head. The shark's top part is in dark sea blue color while it's bottom part is in light blue color. Its eyes are in dark blue. Some of his sharp teeth could be seen. It's none other than...

"Setsuki!" Hanon and Nagisa said happily.

That's right. It's Setsuki, Nagisa's sea animal friend and now Hanon's messenger. The shark saw them and smiled. He wrote something on a board and showed it to them:

" _Ah. It's good to see you two._ "

"It sure is." Nagisa smiled as he hugged the shark.

"Wah! It's been a while." Hanon cried happily as she hugged the shark as well, "How have you been doing? Hope nothing bad happened."

The shark smiled as Hanon and Nagisa happily have a wonderful time and chat with the shark. Hanon then noticed something on Setsuki's head and asked curiously:

"Say. What's that on your head?"

Nagisa then took it and looked at it carefully.

"It's a half piece golden stone scripture in which I have no idea what the writing is about." Nagisa said.

" _I also found the other piece of this._ " Setsuki showed this on his board to them.

"Really? Where?" Hanon asked curiously.

" _Follow Me._ "

"Hanon. Let's follow him then." Nagisa said, "Maybe we could discover something that no one else did."

"Oooh! I love new discoveries." Hanon said happily, "Especially ever since I met your mom for the first time."

Both she and Nagisa laughed and smiled for a moment before they started to follow Setsuki with Nagisa holding the half piece golden stone scripture in his hand. The aqua couple are getting a bit interested as to what the writing is about.

* * *

 _40 minutes later_

 _Inside a cave in the Pacific:_

Hanon and Nagisa accidentally bumped into each other upon going around the cave. They are lost upon seeing so many paths and they went on a wrong path with even Nagisa and Hanon going on a different path separately. It was quite a while before they finally bumped into each other.

"Hanon!" Nagisa cried out before apologizing, "I'm sorry that I made you feel lost."

"Nagisa!" Hanon cried out before apologizing, "It's okay. We got ourselves lost while finding Setsuki and I was so worried about you!"

And so the aqua couple hugged each other, feeling happy and relieved that they are able to see each other again. Then they looked at the mazes.

"Hmm... Makes me wonder how in the world Setsuki is able to navigate through this." Nagisa said

"Beats me. And now we are lost." Hanon cried, "How are we gonna find him now?"

"Oh No."

Both Hanon and Nagisa felt lost when suddenly, they saw someone lifting them up. Hanon and Nagisa got a bit surprised before looking down to see that they are on Setsuki's back. They are really happy. Setsuki smiled before swimming back to start all over again.

 _25 minutes later:_

Setsuki then put Hanon and Nagisa down before writing something and showing them:

" _I was looking all over for you two when I realize that you two were not there as you both took the wrong path._ "

"Yeah." Nagisa said, "This is one heck of a cave."

"True. There're lot of mazes around here." Hanon said, "It's as if someone's trying to test us."

"Yeah."

Setsuki then signaled them to look closely at a rock. Hanon and Nagisa went to a rock Setsuki pointed out and discovered that...

"That's the another piece of it." Hanon said in awe.

"Cool." Nagisa said.

"You have the other piece of it?"

"I gave it to Setsuki."

Setsuki nodded as he pointed at the other piece left lying on the ground. What happened was that Setsuki reached the destination before realizing that Hanon and Nagisa went missing. So he left it on the ground before swimming back to find them.

Anyway, Nagisa grabbed the two pieces of the golden scripture and said:

"Now it's time to put it back together."

And so Nagisa is about to put them back together but it's not happening. Nagisa tried again and again and is getting a bit frustrated.

"Gah! Why it's not being put together back?" Nagisa asked in a bit of frustation.

"Eh Nagisa. One of the half piece is upside down." Hanon said as she pointed out and sweatdropped.

Nagisa immediately realized his mistake, much to his embarrassment and Hanon giggling about it. Soon Nagisa then is able to put it back together again.

"Finally!" Nagisa said.

"You have any idea what it's written about?" Hanon asked curiously.

Nagisa looked at it for a while before saying:

"I have absolutely no idea what it says."

Nagisa then quickly gave it to Hanon. Hanon looked at it for a while before smiling:

"It's written in a way in which only we, the mermaids, can understand."

"Oh." Nagisa said.

Hanon then started to read it but she continues to read, she is slowly in shock and tears are nearly coming out from her eyes.

"Oh My God..." Hanon gasped in shock as she continues to read, "No way..."

"Hanon. What's wrong?" Nagisa asked in concern.

" _Did something bad happen?_ " Setsuki wrote and showed it, being concerned as well.

Hanon shook her head and turned towards Nagisa and Setsuki.

"It's about Law No.27." Hanon said sadly.

"What does it have to do with this?" Nagisa asked in surprise and confusion.

"Well it says about why and how this law appeared. The law of getting turned in bubbles."

Nagisa and Setsuki are a bit shocked upon hearing it.

" _Let's hear it then._ " Setsuki wrote it on his board and showed it to them.

Hanon nodded before giving another look at the golden scripture and turned it to see more writings on it. After looking at it for a while, Hanon then began to explain it to Nagisa and Setsuki.

 _Hanon's narration:_

Many centuries ago, many humans and mermaids co-existed with each other, living in harmony and peace. Many mermaids usually go to the human world to usually explore and the people welcomed them warmly. At that time, it wasn't forbidden to tell the others about themselves. Some people also usually go to the oceans to explore a lot of things. They protected each other and it seemed that it will go on forever.

However, many greedy people, merchants and nobles, who wanted to become rich in a quick way, teamed up to capture the mermaids and use them as slaves, often subjecting them to torture and pain if the mermaids refuse to give them the treasures from their respective kingdoms. The sea people were shocked that some humans could do such a thing and tried to fight them off but to not avail.

The people, mermaids, who were in the land with them at that time, and the king weren't aware of what was going on until the king was really worried about his wife, who was a mermaid, and ordered its army to search for her. It took them quite a while before they finally found the hideout of the greedy ones and captured them but it was too late. Many mermaids died from the torture and about 85% of the treasures were lost forever.

News spread around like wildfire and there was a huge, angry uproar from the people and the greedy people, merchants and nobles, who took part of the evil deeds, were executed on the spot as ordered by the king. Unfortunately, the Sea Goddess at the time, who was furious at what these people did, ordered all mermaids who were living on the land at that time, to return back to their sea kingdoms. The king's wife made a plea to her to allow her to stay with the king. Her punishment? She was turned into bubbles forever thus the king unfortunately lost his beautiful wife and he was so broken hearted.

As a result, the mermaids were forced to return back to the sea which means that, those who were married, their husbands and children will never ever see them again. The people may never ever see them again. Once the mermaids returned back to their respective kingdoms, the Sea Goddess had written and declared a law: Any mermaids going to the land and they will be turned into bubbles forever. Slowly Slowly over the years, the people forget about them until there came to a point in which they think that mermaids are nothing more than 'fantasies' while the mermaids are being denied of going to the land as they were being held back by the story of what those greedy people, merchants and nobles did to their race.

Years passed and the Sea Goddess successors come and go but the law remained the same. The people had forgotten about their existence but the mermaids wanted to go on land. Their wish came true when the new Sea Goddess, who succeeded, relaxed the rule in which the mermaids are allowed to go to land and find love or do whatever they want. There's a price to be paid though: tell your loved ones or anyone about your true form and you will turn into bubbles forever. Thus the reviewed law has been put into place.

 _After Hanon's narration:_

Nagisa and Setsuki are in a world of shock of what they just heard.

"I...I can't believe that they would do such a thing." Nagisa said in shock.

" _Let's go back to their time! I wanna tear those greedy people limb to limb!_ " Setsuki angrily showed them what he wrote before moving his sharp teeth up and down rapidly.

"So that's how the law existed but before that, it was completely forbidden for you mermaids to go on land."

" _All because of those greedy fools!_ "

Silence occurred for a while before Nagisa asked:

"So...Hanon. Did it also say what's gonna happen if the others find out their true form instead?"

"Nope. What I explained is all written in here." Hanon said before saying sadly, "I can't believe that those greedy people would torture them so badly and even killed them. Because of them that the Sea Goddess at that time completely forbid the mermaids to ever enter the land again."

"Until the Sea Goddess successor relaxed the law. But still before that, people and mermaids are living peacefully with each other."

" _This is really sad. Poor mermaids._ " Setsuki showed them what he wrote.

Silence occurred for a moment with a bit of sadness.

"So if all of this happened, how did the Law No.34 come by?" Nagisa asked, "It makes me wonder."

(To know what Law No.34 is, please go to Chapter 6: Part 1 Chapter 5: The Unknown Law in the story name 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.')

The question Nagisa asked has someone surprisingly lifted Hanon's mood up.

"Maybe...Maybe it could be because of your ancestor." Hanon said in excitement.

"How can you be so sure of this?" Nagisa asked in a bit of confusion.

" _Interesting. Let's hear it then._ " Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

Hanon then took a breathe before asking:

"Well I'm pretty sure you knew that there was once a the war between water demons and mermaid that lasted for 50 years right?"

"I'm very well aware of that." Nagisa said.

Hanon then began to say happily:

"Well maybe after your ancestor, Kandou Shirai, unknowingly save our face with just a tap on the ground using the Sea Goddess staff and soon fell in love with the South Atlantic Mermaid whom we both met, who knows? They got married and had a son, who fell in love with another South Atlantic Mermaid and so on. This could had happen to the other mermaids as well. So maybe the Sea Goddess might have saw this trend and decided to write the law and that's how Law No.34 was born."

" _Ah yes! This is indeed the luckiest fate of all the fate._ " Setsuki wrote on his board and showed it to them.

"Yeah. I was thinking about that as well." Nagisa smiled and rubbed his cheek a bit.

Hanon smiled and hugged Nagisa happily.

"And I'm so happy that I'm going out with the descendant of him who saved our race which is you." Hanon said happily as her cheeks is rubbing Nagisa's cheeks before squealing, "KYAAAHH!"

" _Yeah!_ " Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

Setsuki also couldn't help but chuckle while Nagisa couldn't but smile. After a while, the three of them then looked at the golden writing scripture.

"So shall we take this with us?" Nagisa asked.

"Definitely. Only now we know why the law of turning into bubbles exist." Hanon said, "We can share what we had discovered to them."

"But we gotta out of here first."

" _Be with me this time._ " Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

"Let's go then." Hanon said.

Nagisa and Setsuki nodded as Nagisa took the golden writing scripture and he and Hanon then followed Setsuki closely, trying to not get lost this time. It took them about 20 minutes though before they were finally out of the cave.

* * *

 _Outside the cave:_

"Phew! We are finally out of the cave." Hanon said happily, "Thanks Setsuki!"

" _No problem._ " Setsuki smiled as he wrote and showed it to them.

"Well that was a long ride though." Nagisa said in which Hanon and Setsuki nodded.

Silence occurred for a while before Nagisa asked:

"So Hanon. Wanna continue our...?"

"Of course!" Hanon said happily, "Just make sure that we don't lose that golden scripture that we discovered."

"I will give it to Setsuki."

Hanon nodded as Nagisa put the golden writing scripture on Setsuki's head.

"Setsuki. We'll be back in an hour and a half or two." Hanon said.

" _Sure._ " Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

"See you later then Setsuki." Nagisa said.

Setsuki nodded as Hanon and Nagisa waved their hand a bit before leaving. Setsuki also soon left while keeping the golden scripture safe on his head.

 _After 2 hours of Fun and Lovely Sea Date:_

"Nagisa. That was really an awesome time we had!" Hanon said happily, "I will truly never forget about it."

"Yeah. Me too." Nagisa smiled.

The aqua couple smiled, laughed and hugged each other happily.

"Now we have to wait for Setsuki for a while." Hanon said.

"I think he's here already." Nagisa said.

Indeed Setsuki have arrived with a smile on his face. Upon seeing them, he wrote something on his board and showed it to them:

" _I saw you two swimming back right here while I was also coming back right here._ "

"Oh. No wonder." Hanon said in awe.

She, Nagisa and Setsuki laughed a bit before Nagisa took the golden writing scripture that was on Setsuki's head for 2 hours.

"I really wonder how you were able to keep it safe 2 hours on your head." Hanon said.

"He's got some balancing skills I suppose." Nagisa said and chuckled a bit.

" _Not really. At one point, it nearly fell off from my head but I was able to catch it._ " Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

"Oh!"

"That was really close." Hanon said in relief in which Nagisa and Setsuki nodded.

After a chat for a while, Hanon and Nagisa, with a golden letter scripture now in his hand, looked at Setsuki.

"Well then Setsuki. It looks like we have to leave now but thank you for being with us." Nagisa said, "Without you, we won't had been able to discover this golden written scripture about why and how the Law No.27 came to place."

"We really appreciate your help." Hanon smiled as she and Nagisa bowed.

"Arigato." The aqua couple said.

" _No problem and your welcome._ " Setsuki wrote and showed it to them before switching the sign which says, " _And I hope that you two enjoyed your sea date._ "

"We sure did."

Silence occurred for a few seconds in which everyone smiled at each other before Setsuki again wrote something and showed it to them:

" _Come visit to our kingdom sometime. And also, your and Yukito's friends also told me to say hi to you and ask how you and others have been doing._ "

"Tell them that we are doing fine." Nagisa smiled.

"And also we say hi to them as well." Hanon said happily, "I will also definitely come back sometime since I'm the mermaid princess."

" _Alright then. See you then._ " Setsuki wrote and showed it to them.

"Bye." The aqua couple said.

They are about to go on their separate ways when suddenly Hanon immediately realized something and called:

"Wait Setsuki! Tell them also what we had discovered and what was written in the golden scripture _."_

" _Sure. I will._ " Setsuki showed the sign to them.

And with that being said, they went on their own separate ways with Setsuki on one direction and Hanon and Nagisa on another direction.

* * *

Hanon and Nagisa are swimming to the the shores of Narita. Hanon is holding Nagisa's hand while Nagisa has the golden written scripture on his other hand.

"Phew. Thank Goodness I told Setsuki what to say to them about this discovery." Hanon said.

"You're planning to tell the others about it today?" Nagisa asked in a bit of surprise.

"Yep. Evening is approaching so maybe I can tell the others in Pearl Piari at night once we return and get some good rest after the awesome sea date we had."

"Yeah."

"Also. Could you ask your Mummy and her two friends who are your aunt to come to Pearl Piari at night?"

"Sure. Better tell now once I get home."

Hanon smiled at Nagisa, who smiled back. Soon, they are at the beach at Narita.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Pearl Piari:_

Everyone has gathered cause Hanon had told them to gather cause she wanted to say something as to what she and Nagisa had discovered. Even the three former mermaid princesses had arrived: Azumi, who is the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean whom Luchia succeeded, Yukito Shirai, former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean whom Hanon succeeded and Naoki Hamasaki, former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean whom Rina succeeded. They are now waiting for Hanon.

"Where is she?" Yuri asked.

"At her room. She'll be here any second." Hippo said.

"Did she also call you three as well?" Nikora asked.

"Yep. Nagisa told me and I called Azumi and Naoki so now here we are." Yukito said.

"I wonder what she called us to gather here for." Azumi said.

"That's what we wanted to know." Luchia said, "But she said later."

"Well you do know that she needs some rest after her sea date with Nagisa." Rina said.

"But I had seen something on her hand." Seira said.

"Well we all saw it." Sarah said, "She will showing us right now."

"I wonder what could it be? A love scripture?" Taki asked curiously.

Everyone laughed upon hearing that while Taki whined.

"Maybe it's another law that's not included in the 'List of Mermaid Laws' book?" Maki asked.

"Aqua Regina has written all the laws in the book." Naoki said, "I doubt that any law is not included in the book."

"Then some history stuffs I guess." Gaito said.

"Maybe it could be about Luchia's predecessors." Kaito said in which Luchia jumped in joy.

"Hooray! I'm gonna know about my other predecessors!" Luchia said happily in which everyone sweatdropped.

"Ah. Looks like Hanon is here." Sara smiled.

Indeed, Hanon appeared with a smile on her face. She's holding the golden written scripture in her hand.

"Ah. So you three came." Hanon smiled.

"Yeah." Yukito smiled before asking, "How did the sea date go?"

"Fantastic."

"Tell us about it!" Luchia and Seira said in excitement.

"Not now you two." Rina said while Naoki chuckled a bit.

"Speaking about that, you had called and gathered us cause you have something to show us right?" Azumi asked.

Hanon nodded as she put the golden written scripture on the table. Everyone looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" Naoki asked curiously.

"A golden written scripture." Hanon said.

"Where and How did you find it?" Sarah asked.

"In a cave in the Pacific. While me and Nagisa were going on a sea date, Setsuki appeared with the half piece of this and lead us to where he found it although it took us a while cause it's a cave filled with mazes and we lost Setsuki and even me and Nagisa got lost so the three of us had to start all over again after we found each other and later Setsuki found us. Soon we found out the other piece of it."

Luchia then jumped in joy.

"Well if you two found it out in the Pacific then it means that it could be about my predecessors." Luchia said happily, "Hooray!"

"I'm sorry but not really." Hanon said.

Upon hearing that, Luchia immediately pouted and sat down in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Bad luck looks like." Rina teased a bit.

"Try to think harder next time." Seira teased.

"Hey!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"Okay. So it's actually about really?" Hippo asked.

"It will be better first if you guys see what it's written before I can explain." Hanon said.

"Well then let's see it." Kaito said.

"Well unfortunately, it's written in a way that only mermaids can understand it."

"Now you say that?" Maki asked suspiciously, "Or you don't want us to see it actually?"

"It's true Maki-san. Nagisa tried to read it but he couldn't."

"Well if he couldn't, then I can." Gaito said as he took the golden written scripture with his brother, Kaito, joining him.

However, a minute later, Gaito immediately put it on the table with both of them crying out:

"Alright. We give up! You win."

"Oh you two." Sara smiled and sighed while Luchia chuckled.

Hippo, Yuri, Maki and Taki looked at it and, after a while, they are confused as well.

"I can't get a thing of what it's written despite my sea knowledge." Hippo sighed.

"I can't get anything either." Yuri said.

"Looks like it's up to the mermaids now to see it." Maki said.

"But how are you mermaids gonna read it one after another?" Taki asked, "Taking turns?"

"Best if we can all see it at one go." Nikora said.

"Yeah. Luchia can hold it while she and we can read it." Sarah said.

"Good idea." The current and former mermaid princesses said it together with the exception of Hanon, who already read and knew about it.

So Luchia brought the golden written scripture closely to her so that she, Rina, Seira, Sara, Azumi, Yukito, Naoki, Sarah and Nikora can see and read the writings of the golden scripture.

 _10 minutes later:_

After reading the whole thing, Luchia and Seira nearly burst into tears, Rina and Naoki grinned their teeth in anger while the others are so shocked that they have no idea what to say.

"Luchia. Seira. What's wrong?" Kaito asked in concern.

"I...I cannot believe it." Luchia said, nearly crying.

"Why did they do this?" Seira cried.

"Why they did what?" Taki asked in confusion.

"I guess it's time for me to explain to you others." Hanon said sadly as she began telling the same narrative she said to Nagisa and Setsuki.

 _Another 10 minutes later:_

Everyone is now in total shock.

"This is unbelievable!" Maki gasped in horror.

"So the people and mermaids were friends before some greedy people did something really horrific that the Sea Goddess at that time ordered all the mermaids to return to the sea and turned the king's wife into bubbles as a punishment and so on?" Hippo asked in shock.

Hanon nodded sadly.

"So that's why the law of you mermaids getting turned into bubbles is there." Yuri said in shock.

"Damn it! What they did is horrible!" Gaito said in anger.

"Not to forget to mention that they even killed them and stole their treasures." Sara said with tears nearly coming out from her eyes.

"Grrr." Rina clinched her fist in anger, "If we can go back to their time, I swear that I'll not spare them a bit."

"Well I'll break their bones with my judo skills." Naoki said.

"I'm with you."

"This is so sad." Nikora said sadly, "Even though the king and the other people were really angry for what they did and the king executed those greedy people on the spot, the mermaids still were force to leave the land."

"And also at that time, they were completely forbidden to even enter to the land." Sarah said sadly.

"Well it's really lucky that whoever the Sea Goddess was had a change in heart to relax the law a bit." Taki said.

"But turning into bubbles is still there." Azumi said, "Although yes, the mermaids are allowed to go to land and do whatever they want."

"But tell the normal people about who you actually are and it's bye bye for you." Yukito said.

Everybody nodded sadly.

"After reading this, I feel that we are really lucky to be living in this time." Luchia said sadly, "If only we could go back to the past and stop the greedy people from what they were doing."

"We all feel the same." Seira said sadly.

"Hmm...It makes me wonder this." Yukito said before asking, "How did the Law No.34 appear?"

"That's the law in which mermaids can tell their true form to their loved ones, providing that he's the son of a mermaid or a former mermaid princess just to be sure." Nikora said.

"With being the son of the former mermaid princess becoming the prince right?" Yuri asked smiling.

"Yep." Yukito smiled.

"Maybe I have the answer." Hanon said happily, "I told that to your son."

"If that's the case, then what did you tell to Yukito's son?" Azumi asked curiously.

Hanon then told happily about her guessed answer that she told to Nagisa and Setsuki about Kandou having a son after marrying the South Atlantic mermaid and that boy fell in love with another South Atlantic mermaid and so on and that the Sea Goddess saw the trend so she introduced the law which is Law No.34 and that's how it came to existence.

"Maybe that's possible. You could be right about it!" Yukito said happily.

"That's just my guess." Hanon said before saying happily, "But I'm sure that might had happened."

"Well if that's the case, then it could be that..."

"Kandou Shirai is our hero and will always be!" Yukito and Hanon said together happily.

And with that said, Yukito and Hanon hugged each happily. Everybody smiled at them.

"Ah yes it's true." Nikora smiled, "Without him, our race wouldn't have survived."

"After him comes Masahiro's one right?" Rina asked smiling.

"You can say that again." Naoki smiled and winked.

"Lucky Hanon." Kaito said.

"Indeed. We're so glad to meet him and his parents." Seira smiled sweetly.

"True. Very true." Sarah said.

"Also it's because of Nagisa's ancestor that began the existence of Law No.34 after a while." Taki said.

"I believe so." Hippo said.

"It would be very nice to see his ancestor." Yuri said.

"Nagisa and Hanon did meet him remember?" Azumi asked in which Yuri pouted.

"Well it was great that Hanon was able move on and be with him." Sara smiled.

"And it was too bad and sad that Hanon started the wrong foot with Nagisa-kun at the beginning." Luchia said.

"Hey! Explain what you just said!" Hanon whined and cried.

"Well it's true cause you hated him at the start and that you say that he's a year younger than you!"

"But I have already told you a billions times that I didn't know fully about him!"

"But still..."

"Still what? What if I tell you that I fell in love with him before meeting his mother, Yukito? Ha! See! You lose the argument!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you hated him at the start!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And so Luchia and Hanon continued to bicker, whine and argue in a funny way in which everybody watched it and couldn't help but laugh a bit. Gaito and Maki then looked at the golden writing scripture which is lying on the table.

"What shall we do with this?" Gaito asked.

"We'll keep it with us of course." Maki said.

 **Me: Well there you have it. The reason as to why them getting turn into bubbles existed.**

 ***I then turned around and saw in the wall, a drawing of a man. Nagisa is carrying a baseball bat wth Hanon behind him.***

 **Nagisa: My name is Nagisa Shirai and I shall protect her from you greedy fools. How dare you torture her race?!**

 **Hanon *crying*: He's coming. He's gonna attack us.**

 **Nagisa: Don't worry. He's gonna get through me first. Prepare yourself! Yah!**

 ***Nagisa rushed with his baseball bat.***

 **Me: Uh. What are you two doing?**

 ***Nagisa and Hanon stopped and looked at me.***

 **Nagisa: Oh. We are just...you know... me playing as a defender of the princess.**

 **Hanon *smiling*: Yes Yes. We are making a play.**

 ***I sighed and sweatdropped.***

 **Me: Well then, it's off to the Misc. Comic one-shot now which will be published next week.**

 ***Hanon and Nagisa are in shock.***

 **Hanon *in shock and cried*: Wait! You are leaving us already?!**

 **Me: No No! Just that one-shot and I'll come back.**

 **Hanon: Oh.**

 ***Hanon and Nagisa sigh in relief.***

 **Me: Well like I said before, a Misc. Comic one-shot is coming up next week. So hope to see you there**

 **Nagisa: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories.**

 **Me: Well then, see you soon :).**

 **Hanon and Nagisa *waving*: Bye.**


End file.
